fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 181
ｖｓ．処刑人 |Story Romaji Title = Feariiteiru vs. Shokeinin |Funimation Title=Fairy Tail vs. Executioners |Adapted =Chapter 308 (from page 8) |Air Date = May 10, 2014 |Episode = 181 |Arc = Grand Magic Games arc |Opening Song = MASAYUME CHASING |Ending Song = Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to |Adapted 2 =Chapter 309 (to page 13) }} Fairy Tail vs. Executioners is the 181st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 6th episode of the 2014 series. The fight between the Garou Knights and the Rescue Team continues, with a massive explosion splitting them up and forcing the members of both groups into one-on-one fights. Meanwhile, in the Grand Magic Games, where only the strong Mages remain, Minerva stumbles upon Millianna. Summary With Wendy trapped in Cosmos' Flytrap slowly being digested, Natsu struggles to come to her aid, being caught up by Vines. Leaving Panther Lily to fight Neppa, Mirajane rushes to the Dragon Slayers' aid, saving Wendy, but pulling Kamika into battle: the Paper Magic Mage uses Paper Blizzard: White Dance to try and freeze the group once more, but Natsu easily brushes the spell aside with his flames. Concurrently though, Cosmos aims her attacks at Yukino, Lucy and Arcadios, who have been waiting back on the sidelines. As Panther Lily rushes to their aid with his sword, Kamika casts Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance, paralysing the team as Cosmos creates a huge flower to suck the group in and consume them. Being drawn upwards by the plant, the group are hastily cured of their immobility by Wendy, and, being able to move again, use their Magic simultaneously to destroy Cosmos' Magic flower. However, the combined attack causes a huge explosion to rip through the Abyss Palace, separating the Mages as the cavern collapses. In the palace above, Hisui sadly muses that her plans seem to be falling apart on her, and prays for Arcadios' safety, whilst, below, the Rescue Team members all find themselves face-to-face with different members of the Garou Knights: Natsu is found by Kama, Wendy is followed by Cosmos, Panther Lily finds himself facing Neppa and Mirajane stumbles upon Kamika. Also separated from some of the other members of their group, Lucy, Yukino, Arcadios, Happy and Carla find themselves together, stressing when they realize that neither Yukino nor Lucy have the ability to fight, as their keys are still missing. As they contemplate what to do, Happy is suddenly whisked up into the air, the group shocked to see that they have been found by Uosuke. Judging the man based truly on his appearance, Lucy remarks that he is likely the weakest of his friends, and together she and Yukino prepare to battle him in hand-to-hand combat. However, Arcadios warns the duo not to underestimate the executioner, as he is famous for not even leaving the bones of his victims behind. Concurrently, Kama asks Natsu to take a moment to recall his sins and prepare to atone for them. Natsu comments that he believes he has done nothing wrong, whilst, in the Grand Magic Games arena, Makarov suddenly feels uneasy, stating that he is remembering all of the letters of apology he has ever had to write for the guild. With Romeo praying for the safe return of the Rescue Team, Mavis recounts how she too had to always write numerous apology letters on behalf of the guild, the two masters concluding that Fairy Tail must have been a rambunctious guild since its creation. Hearing Mavis talk, Asuka states that she believes the first master is amazing for a little girl, prompting a perturbed Mavis to reply that she is actually older than everyone else present. Confused, Asuka inquires as to why she is old when she looks like a child, Mavis replying that she only takes the form of a little girl due her being an astral body and bewildering the group even more. Whilst the Fairy Tail members talk, the Grand Magic Game rages on around Crocus, the participants noting that they have been reduced to perhaps the strongest fighters, and all becoming slightly more on edge. As they realize that one wrong move could spell disaster for their team, Millianna slinks around, pondering if she should try and meet up with Kagura so that Team Mermaid Heel has a better chance at victory. As she looks, she spots a cat nearby on a trash can, and becomes distracted trying to get its attention, oblivious to the fact that she has been found by Minerva. Back in the Abyss Palace, Natsu and Kama begin their battle, with Kama only aiming his scythes at Natsu's neck. Similarly, Neppa begins to attack Panther Lily, forcing the Exceed back with his Acid Magic. Overwhelmed, Panther Lily tries to craftily hit the man with various sneak attacks, though Neppa, aware of his intentions, easily dodges, confident that Panther Lily has no hope of beating him. As Kamika questions Mirajane's status as an S-Class Mage, Wendy is engaged by Cosmos, who uses the Sky Dragon Slayer's intense hatred of dried plums to scare her into fleeing. In their confrontation with Uosuke, Lucy and Yukino stand shocked as the Garou Knight unleashes his Magic, forming a large river of lava that fills the room and breaks the ground apart. Gripping onto one of the floating chunks of rock, Lucy and Yukino dangle precariously close to the burning lake, slipping as Happy and Carla fail to rescue them when Uosuke intervenes. Seeing the two women in danger, Arcadios screams that they must survive for the sake of the Eclipse Plan, and, despite their cries for him to stop, begins to rush through the lava to their aid, willing to sacrifice his life in return for theirs. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell & Panther Lily vs. Garou Knights (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama (started) *Panther Lily vs. Neppa (started) *Mirajane Strauss vs. Kamika (started) *Wendy Marvell vs. Cosmos (started) *Grand Magic Game Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * *Acid Magic * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * * ** ** *Terrain Effect Magic * |Ēra}} * Spells used *Flytrap *Vines * *Paper Blizzard: White Dance * * * *Projectile Fruit * * * Abilities used * *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a short scene of Wendy inside the Flytrap and Cosmos explaining its effects. *Natsu trying to save Wendy was not present in the manga. *There was a short scene in the anime of Happy imagining Wendy as a group of flowers. *Panther Lily, Mirajane and Neppa had a short conversation in the anime. *Mirajane making several explosions before saving Wendy were not present in the manga. *Several members of the Garou Knights are surprised to see Mirajane using Take Over. *The anime added a scene of Yukino surprised to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul: Sitri form. *The reaction of the guards is different in the anime. *The flower Cosmos was in is different between the anime and manga. *Mirajane and Kamika having a short conversation after everyone got separated that was not present in the manga. *Happy and Uosuke's conversation was different in the anime. *Romeo hopes that the Natsu and the others are fine in the anime. In the manga, it's Lisanna. *Makarov and the others' short conversations were extended in the anime. *Asuka asking for Mavis' age was not present in the manga. *The anime added a scene of of the remaining Team Fairy Tail members moving around Crocus along with Minerva spying on Milliana. *The battles between the Rescue Team and the Garou Knights members are slightly extended. Navigation